


Haunting Nightmare

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror, messed-up Mirrorverse timeline, some character study, the James Kirk/Mirror Spock thing is only a hint, treat this like a horror story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从镜像宇宙回来的几个月后Kirk就开始做噩梦，但他并没有料到这噩梦会将他纠缠至此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 详细的暴力描写；有点疯的Mirror！Spock；快进的镜像时间线；部分胡扯的瓦肯精神力；作者想把官方的BE扭成HE的执念已到丧心病狂的地步……

James Kirk发现他正站在企业号的走廊里。

不，他并不能像平常一样信誓旦旦地说这就是他的银女士的走廊。这墙壁顶篷和甲板虽然是Kirk记忆中的模样，但他却仍感觉有些怪异，有些错位，可他也没有把握去否认。他观察着四周，场景似曾相识——走廊一片昏暗，只有红色警报无声地闪烁着，给四周镀上一层不安地红色，诡谲又反常。墙壁比他之前看过的要更破败，一些金属向外翻开，露出内部的结构。天花板也没有多好，到处是裂缝，甚至有的地方已有破洞，断裂的电线垂了下来，有火花溅落在地。

但一切都是那么寂静。

Kirk像往常一样迈出步，但无论他怎样控制，鞋跟踩在地板上的声音仍清晰可闻。可他无法停下，无法静止——这想法令他本能地抗拒。他的脚步声让他不寒而栗，但他仍然向前走去。他打量着四周，但是假想中的敌人从未出现。他看见前面有一个岔口，就像一条宽阔的马路旁阴暗的小巷一样，这令他恐惧，却也让他好奇。深吸一口气，他坚定地走了过去，拐弯，然后看见——

Kirk猛地睁开双眼，盯了一会儿天花板他才意识到自己的呼吸有多么急促。他做了几次深呼吸，稳住自己，之后起身走向卫生间。当他把冷水拍在脸上时他已经清醒多了。Kirk看着镜中的自己，几缕头发凌乱的粘在前额，左眼有些血丝，面色依旧有些不正常的红。他双手撑在水池边缘，叹了口气。

他又做了那个梦。

无休止地在愈发破败的同一条走廊中前进，脚下的地板随时都有可能突然开裂，然后他就会坠落，醒来。已经多少个月了，他一直被迫重复这规则。但每一次在梦境中他都会比上一次走得更远，而这一次最不同的是，在他醒来前，他记得自己看到了两个人影——一个站立的身影，他的脚前有一具平躺的躯体。Kirk绝望地想要抓住流逝的梦境，渴求更多的信息，但他的努力皆付之东流。

Kirk起身，擦了擦脸，然后慢悠悠的躺回床上。床头的钟表告诉他现在才凌晨三点，Kirk希望自己在轮班前还能补回点觉。但当他好不容易才睡着时，闹钟响了。Kirk愤怒地用被子裹住头，知道自己今天还需要几杯咖啡。这该死的梦已经开始影响他的睡眠了，或许他可以找McCoy帮帮忙。关闭了闹钟，Kirk爬起床，简单梳洗后就顶着轻微地黑眼圈出了门。但不知为何，企业号上普通地照明亮度让他的眼睛刺痛。

直到一天的结束Kirk还是没有去找医疗官。

***

Kirk闲适地散着步，打量着周围的风景。今天他们探索的这个M级行星的表面被冰雪所覆盖，但是独特的天气条件则让这颗星球的温度几乎宜人。奇怪地反常，但Kirk并不厌烦。他能看见附近有一大片蓝色的森林，在雪地的映衬下显得更加可爱。登陆小队的成员们正分散在各处采集样本并作着调查，Kirk从他们的动作中看得出他的人类船员们很是喜爱这个布满雪的世界，毕竟按地球的日历算现在已是十一月，感恩节近在眼前而圣诞节也将接踵而至。Kirk捧起一把雪，感觉着它在手中温暖融化。

Spock在几分钟后走了过来，向他报告任务进展，Kirk听得出Spock对这个星球的天气系统很感兴趣。“谢谢你，Spock先生。”Kirk微笑地回答道。在静默中他和Spock并肩站着，但凭他和这半瓦肯的熟悉程度Kirk还是不由得感觉这沉默有些微妙。

“怎么了，Spock？”Kirk侧头问着，对上Spock微有关心的目光。

“舰长，我注意到你最近有些劳累。你……还好吗？”

Kirk没有料到他的疲惫有这么明显。“我没事，Spock，”他别过头，“我没事。”

一个噩梦不能把他怎么样。

***

Kirk再一次发现自己站在相同的走廊中，他毫不惊讶于环境的恶化。不再犹豫，他又开始了重复。Kirk再次看见了那个岔口，脚步不受他控制般，他拐弯，然后……预料中的坠落并没有来临，他得以看清眼前的一切。

他先是盯着这具尸体。这个穿着染血的开衩上衣，脖子以奇怪的方式扭曲的人，和他有着同样的面孔。Kirk抬起视线，再看那个背影，那个熟悉的身形，那个金色的腰带，在他见过的所有人中只有那一个人穿着如此不同的服饰。“……Spock？”Jim难以置信的低声说道，然而从那个身影的突然僵硬，Jim知道他听见了。这身影慢慢转身，脸上的一大道伤口流出的血将胡子打湿，但这并不是唯一的伤——衣料之下看不见的创口让被红光映成黑色的血在从绸子做的衣服中渗出，在他脚下聚成一滩。镜像Spock难以置信地看着Jim，喃喃说道：“舰长……James？”

Kirk惊愕的看着地上死去的那个自己，又看看伤痕累累的瓦肯人，他刚开口，整个走廊突然毫无征兆地剧烈摇晃，Kirk扶着墙壁，但下一秒他正坠落。

“不！”Kirk从床上弹了起来，发现他真的喊出了声。Kirk痛苦地抹了把脸，该死的，他真该找McCoy谈谈了。

因为这梦境中的镜像Spock太过真实，而这一切都太过病态。

***

Kirk端着餐盘坐到了McCoy的对面，注意到对方有些好奇的目光。

“老骨头……”他开口却不知如何继续，“你从镜像宇宙回来后……有没有做噩梦？” McCoy惊讶的睁大双眼。Kirk看着他抿了抿嘴。

“呃……你知道，一个瓦肯人和你强行精神融合并不是个美好的经历，我头疼了几天，是做过不怎么舒服的梦，但那都是快一年以前的事了。”McCoy抬眼，有力的眼神审视着Kirk，“你为什么问这个？”

Kirk耸耸肩，“好奇？”但他的搪塞被McCoy的下句话打破，“你一直都在做恶梦，对吧？”Kirk盯着手中的咖啡，犹豫着。他不想因为一点儿梦就需要医生的建议，他还不至于脆弱到这种地步；可事实是，他需要向别人……向跟他一同去过那个世界的人倾诉，因为只有他们才能真正理解他。而且……不管他想不想承认，他确实需要医生的帮助。Kirk咬咬牙，下定决心。

“它是……从我们离开后三个多月开始的……”Kirk逼着自己说出来，知道McCoy正专注的听着他的每一个字。“起初还好，最近越来越频繁，”他描述着自己在这些梦中的重复经历，犹疑了一下还是告诉了老骨头他今天早上梦中所见，“我一直认为这只是我精神压力的一种体现，但是这梦越来越不对劲。我不知道该去怎么形容……我知道它就是一个梦，但是它在以某种方式影响我。”Kirk的手握紧，“我不能让它影响我。”

McCoy听罢叹了口气。“你已经多久没好好睡过完整的一觉了？”听到Kirk的回答后他皱起了眉头，“如果你只是精神压力大，作为医生我可以给出合适的治疗让你能放松下来，睡个好觉。但是我恐怕……这梦不是这么简单。”医生的蓝眼中略带歉意，“你跟Spock谈过吗？”

“哦不，没有，我不需要用这个烦扰他。”Kirk收到了McCoy不赞同的目光，“这只是个梦，我只是需要你给我打一针。”

“嘿，我才是企业号的医生。”McCoy佯怒的回答道，但随即他又严肃了起来，“说真的，Jim，你一定要和Spock谈谈，或许那个Spock在那边对你的思想动了手脚呢。”

那个Spock不是这样的人。Kirk正欲反驳，但是他的轮班时间快要到了。“好吧，我会去和Spock谈的，不过今晚你先给我点药。”Kirk冲McCoy笑了一下，不待医生回答就起身离开。

接下来轮班时Kirk不知为何时不时的感觉很别扭。他在舰长椅中扭动着，试图换一个舒服的姿势，但是腰部的隐隐作痛总是纠缠着他。Kirk深吸了口气，向后靠去，感觉椅背有些矮。终于熬完阿尔法轮班后，Kirk走向医疗湾，掩饰着步伐中的急切。McCoy虽然不太情愿但还是给Kirk打了一针帮助睡眠的药。

回到房间躺回床上后，Kirk打了个哈欠，久违的睡意开始笼罩。或许他真的只是需要好好睡一觉，明天一切都会恢复正常，他也不用去拿这点小事骚扰Spock了。

***

“Spock……”Kirk被眼前的景象所震惊，一时间不知道该说些什么。Spock，那个Spock——镜像Spock也转过身来盯着他，他被衣料包裹的残破身躯暴露在Kirk的视线中。

“James……？你怎么会……”镜像Spock止住了话语，打量了Kirk一会儿，突然间双眼中最后的温柔消失了，独有坚硬与苦涩，“是你。”

伪装已没有必要，Kirk点了点头。他小心翼翼地试探道，“我在哪儿？”

“看来……你是在我的思维中。”镜像Spock抬头扫视着四周，Kirk注意到他的脖子上有一个结痂的刀口，“有趣。”瓦肯人如此总结道。

“我怎么可能会在你的精神里？”Kirk逼问着，“发生了什么？”

镜像Spock直视着Kirk，而后者分辨不出这目光中包含的到底是忧伤还是仇恨。“你曾想让我成为企业号的舰长，领导革命，推翻帝国建立联邦。我这么做了。”在Kirk看来镜像Spock的语气不只是平淡，还有……麻木。瓦肯人向下看去，视线落在了地上那具毫无生气的躯体上。“我杀了我的舰长，统治着企业号，在五年任务完成时已经有许多被帝国统治的星球与我结盟。皇帝派出了两艘星舰想要阻止我，但有坦塔罗斯装置这两艘船并不足以对我构成威胁。计划失败后，皇帝迫不得已承认了我在帝国的位置。我不断晋升，最后刺杀了他，成为了帝国新的统治者。为了这个‘联邦’，我开始实行改革，为了减少侵略性，我开始了裁军，但是……”镜像Spock深吸了一口气，Kirk怀疑他是在压抑着什么，“我没有料到……人性。”

最后一个词上沾满毒液，如此强烈的情感让Kirk差点退了一步，“人性。”他小声的重复着，对方点了点头。

“我没有料到，他们根本就不想改变现状。这些人宁愿和帝国一同腐朽的死去，也不愿意让我用他们必然的灭亡创造出一个拥有‘联邦’的未来。被裁减的士兵不满现在的地勤工作；曾经与我结盟的星球认为我无法给他们更多好处于是纷纷背叛，贿赂，官僚主义总会找到存在的途径；而其他人根本不在乎有没有改革，他们只看重眼前的利益。我的改革打破了他们习惯的生活，因此人民痛恨我和我的政策，我每一道指令的执行变得愈发困难，而除此之外……克林贡人已经和卡达西人结成了联盟。舰队裁军后的实力很难与敌人匹敌，而为了阻止我，我的手下情愿将情报出卖给敌人，这使我失去了舰队中一半的星舰。帝国正摇摇欲坠，而我的人民欢迎着被异族奴役的未来。”

Kirk被Spock的一番话所震惊。他无法想象会有这样的一个宇宙的存在，这样的种族存在。他知道自己的表情一定出卖了自己的思想，因为镜像Spock接着说道：“我的舰长在他死前曾说过你的梦想有多么不合逻辑，多么单纯，但我拒绝相信。我那时还有着……希望。可是在我知道人民的想法后，我无法继续拥有希望，而我也终于承认了这个事实——你的理论在我们的宇宙中是不可行的。可是我不能停止我的改革，因为我必须知道我昨日种下的种子，今日会结出什么果实。”这时瓦肯人突然显得很疲惫，“为了这个结果我已经付出了太多——我亲手杀死了我的……舰长，而自那之后我再也无法进入冥想。瓦肯人不做梦，但是在夜里，我的思想却一遍遍的重复我杀死他时的场景，让我不得安宁。

“我在拯救我的人民，而他们却完全不值得我的付出。”

镜像Spock结束了他的长篇大论，脱力一般的向后靠在墙上，血从手背流到墙上滑到地下。Kirk从来没见过一个瓦肯人会这么明显的展示自己的感觉，如此扭曲地错误。他有些不知所措。

他张了张嘴，突然感到非常口干舌燥，他清了清嗓子。“Spock……”他看见对方的手攥成了拳头，“Spock，你不能也无法判定他人的命运。即便在此刻这种……情况下，希望仍旧存在，这个宇宙仍值得你去为之——”

“但这不是你的宇宙！”镜像Spock深吸了一口气，仿佛是在竭力维持他摇摇欲坠的自控，“你并没有生活在这个世界中，你没有足够的数据去支持你的理论。”

“但是我知道！我是一个人类，我比你更有资格说我了解人类……人性。如果你真如同我说的那样是位正直之人，那你理应清楚你的改革的正确性。”但Kirk不敢肯定，该死的，看着这位Spock伤痕累累的精神和虚弱的控制力，他甚至都不知道……他甚至都不知道对方是怎么保持理智的。更不用说……那份曾经的正直是否依旧存在。

“够了，”镜像Spock像是厌倦了这番争论，“如果你是在担忧我会放弃改革，那我向你保证这是不必要的。我会继续，但这不是为了帝国的子民。”半瓦肯挺直了身子，摇摇晃晃地朝着Kirk迈了几步，血迹斑斑的手伸了出来，Kirk向后退去，躲开了镜像Spock的抓握。

“你害怕我。”他话语中的情感是双眼中的悲伤的映射，但下一秒一丝讥讽浮了出来，“你没有料到改革会这么困难，你以为你的联邦是符合逻辑的。你仅考虑到如何把你的理论灌输给我，之后就没有思索过后果。”

镜像Spock微微侧头，这一切令Kirk汗毛倒立。他的本能让他逃跑，他咬紧牙，不让自己的恐惧显露出来。“你到底想干什么？”

对方打量了他一会儿。“我会让你留下来。”

Kirk惊愕的瞪大双眼，“什么！”他考虑过复仇，迎接着谩骂，但他从未想过这个Spock会说出这种话。

镜像Spock朝着人类走去，Kirk慢慢后退，谨慎的保持着他们之间的距离。“你害死了我的Kirk，你让我的katra不再完整，我的精神变得混乱无序。你会和我一起为这个选择付出代价——我会让你变为我思想的囚徒，拥有你，让你和我一起见证你的信仰在这个宇宙里的终结。”

Kirk难以置信的摇着头，这不是他曾见过的那个正直的Spock。“你疯了，”他的声音很轻但是镜像Spock绝对能听见，“我一直，也永远不会是你的。你别想留住我。”

镜像Spock挑起了一根眉毛。“有趣，你仍然不愿去承认事实。你已经在我的思维中了，你又能逃到哪里。”

周围的船壁发出受到挤压的刺耳的声音，Kirk这回没有犹豫转身就跑。忽明忽暗的红光晃得他看不清路，而四周金属摩擦的刺耳声音压迫着他早已紧绷的神经。甲板因不均的受力而变得崎岖不平，Kirk没有注意到，一下子被绊倒在地，手上被划开了个口子。他还没爬起来，镜像Spock就早已揪着他的领子，将他狠狠地压在墙上，Kirk没有压住那吃痛的一叫。

“我告诉过你希望是不合逻辑的，你为什么还要继续无谓的挣扎。你会是我的。”镜像Spock掐着Kirk的脖子，腾出一只手伸向Kirk的侧脸。Kirk抠着他脖子上瓦肯人的手，缺氧让他渐渐有些头晕眼花，但是人类又怎能敌得过瓦肯。他另一只手向背后探去，竭力想掰下裸露出的金属管作为武器。瓦肯人的手指牢牢按上了Kirk的精神融合点。“我的精神进入你的精神……”

暴力地入侵让Kirk头痛欲裂，他不知道自己有没有喊出来，但是这让他在狂乱中掰下了那片金属，然后瞬间捅进了镜像Spock的脖子。瓦肯人将Kirk甩在地上，一只手将碎片从伤口中拔出，双眼中的怒火似要将Kirk焚烧殆尽。人类咬着牙，强迫自己爬起来继续跑着。他的头突突地疼，每次呼吸嗓子都像是在着火，但他不敢停下，就算他不知道自己是在往哪里逃。

在发现自己跑进死胡同后，Kirk没有迟疑拐进了旁边一条阴暗狭小的走廊中，瓦肯人的脚步声随着他的深入变得越来越小。在斑驳的红光中Kirk差点错过了旁边的一扇门，他站在门前，犹豫着，但是这时门突然无声地打开。Kirk深吸了一口气，走了进去，自动门瞬间在他身后关闭，将最后一丝光亮阻隔在外。Kirk突然感到一丝慌乱，他回身，盲目的摸着墙壁，却没有找到开关。他捶打着门，没几下就意识到他已被彻底的锁在房间里了。Kirk颤抖的吐出气，紧闭双眼，却发现如睁眼时别无二致。

Kirk贴着墙，思索着对策，但是发现他什么都想不出来。或许他已经中了镜像Spock的计谋，在追赶中步入了陷阱。黑暗慢慢加强了他其他的感官，但当他独自一人时这又有什么用。Kirk听着自己的心跳声想让自己平静下来，但是他却还听到了……脚步声，来自房间内的脚步声，沉闷空气的突然运动，Kirk抽了一口气——肚子上狠狠地挨了一拳。

Kirk被这突如其来的攻击打倒在地，但他还是设法躲开了对手的踢踹。他逼着自己站起身，尽可能多的调动起自己的感官来预测对手下一次进攻。他躲开了几拳，但是接着又被对方扑倒在地。混乱中，他猛踹着身上人的腹部，将他踢开。熟悉的一声呻吟让他慌乱地退去，直到后背撞上墙面。Kirk快速地眨着眼睛，徒劳地想看到黑暗中的敌人是谁。

对方帮了他这个忙。

“灯光，百分之百。”瞬间刺眼的白光让Kirk不受控的紧闭双眼。几秒后他慢慢睁开，他的发现令他再次震惊。站在他对面，衣衫凌乱遍体鳞伤的，是他自己。

“Kirk……”他说出了他的名字，对方勾勾嘴角，但双眼依旧冷酷。

“那么……你就是那个让我的Spock背叛我的Kirk？”另一个Kirk抹去额头上的血，“你怎么到这儿来的？”

“相信我我也不知道。”Kirk痛的嘶嘶地吸着气，却仍警惕地审视着对方。他本以为这个Kirk就像是之前走廊里的那具尸体一样，只是镜像Spock精神里的幻象，但是什么东西却又让Kirk不敢认定这个结论。他面前的Kirk，看起来是如此真实，有着和镜像Spock一样的伤口，就好像是……另一个遥相呼应的精神。

另一个Kirk哼了一声，眼神冰冷。他们像是两头野兽一样绕着圈子，都在提防着对方的进攻。Kirk不知道这僵局会持续多久，他也不知道自己还能在多长时间内不暴露弱点。对方虽然有很多明显的伤口，但是他看起来似乎毫不在意，仿佛伤口就是他的本身。

当Kirk想用问题缓和局势时，门突然开了。两个Kirk同时扭头看向门口震惊的镜像Spock。

Kirk绷紧肌肉向后退了一步，可那个同样浑身血迹的Kirk则向前迎了上来。“Spock……”他说，同样的声音，但却让瓦肯人颤抖的合上双眼。“这不可能，”瓦肯人顽固的死死抓住自己的信念，“你已经死了，你不是我的链接伴侣，你的思想不可能存在于我的精神中。”镜像Spock猛然睁开眼，“你只是我的大脑产生的一个幻觉。”

镜像Kirk因这一席话眯起眼睛，“你真的那么确定？”他抬起一只手，作势要抚上瓦肯人的侧脸，镜像Spock抗拒的后退，但是人类迅速的用手臂圈住了他的腰，然后轻柔但不容抗拒的将手压在镜像Spock脸上的伤口。不到片刻，手掌滑落，流血的伤口已然愈合。

Kirk在旁边注视着这一切，不知道是自己疯了还是世界疯了。注意到镜像Spock身后的门是开着的，他小心地向出口挪去。

镜像Spock难以置信的摸着自己脸颊上完好的皮肤，之后慢慢的，抚过镜像Kirk额头上的伤口，看着人类的那块皮肉重新长好。“你的存在……竟然真实。”瓦肯人的声音微颤，“James……”结果下一秒他就被恶狠狠的推开，差点跌坐在地。

“你杀了我，”镜像Kirk的声音压抑着愤怒，“不仅肉体上，还有精神上。当我的意识到你的心神中寻求庇护时，你却让潜意识将我锁了起来。我正在走向死亡，Spock，比你掐住我的脖子时还要缓慢痛苦。我最后的存在被你的神智虐杀，你就那么想让我死吗？”

“James……我不知道——”

“你怎敢这么说！”镜像Kirk暴怒的一拳打在半瓦肯的肋骨上，后者痛苦的嘶了一声。“你也听见T'Pau的话了。或许我不懂瓦肯语，但我很清楚它是什么意思，我能感受到！但你依旧折磨我，就为了……”镜像Kirk盯着快到门口的Kirk，“他。”

“不，James！我并不知道你在我的精神里，请相信我。我恳求你相信我。”镜像Spock完全没有理会Kirk，全部注意力都在眼前人的身上。

“那就证明你的话，”另一个Kirk一把攥住瓦肯人的肩膀，“带我离开这个鬼地方。”

突然间，一阵巨响从远处传来，整个房间都在摇晃着。地面开裂，镜像Spock抱着他的Kirk向门外走去，Kirk虽然比他们早了一步，但是一部分天花板掉了下来将他砸在底下。

求生的欲望让Kirk奋力挣扎，但是思维的桎梏却是越变越紧。他要死了，死在另一个人的大脑里。Kirk不甘心的抬头，却看见大水冲进走廊，在他能准备好前就有力的将他卷进了湍流中。

这回他真的要死了。Kirk被水流向下拽去，知道自己坚持不了多久了，他的肺尖叫着让他吸入死亡。

他绝望地向头顶上方模糊的光亮伸出手……

……他得到了另一个人坚定地回握。

***

Kirk不受控制的大口呼吸，身体微微颤抖。急促的喘气终于让他咳嗽了起来，他感觉自己的脸湿湿的，不知是因为汗水还是泪水。

一只温热的手轻拍他的背部，同时他听见医用三录仪运转的声音。他睁开眼睛，“老骨头……”他咳出这句话，“Spock……”

“舰长……Jim，你感觉怎么样？”Kirk侧头看着Spock——他的Spock，挣扎着爬了起来靠着床头板。“……累。”这是他目前唯一能说出的话。

McCoy给他取了一杯水，Kirk感激的接了过去。“心跳过快，精神亢奋，肌肉痉挛，你当然会很累。”McCoy希望用轻松的语气安抚Kirk，“你的身体只是需要休息，你会没事的，Jim。”McCoy与Spock交换了一个眼神，但这并没有像是他们期望的那样逃过Kirk的注意。

“怎么了？”Kirk询问道，将一些舰长的语气放了进去，要求一个答案。

“Jim，”Spock顿了一下，“当你没有按时出现在阿尔法班次时，我便来到你的舱房意图询问你是否遇到任何突发情况，却发现你仍旧处于睡眠状态。我试图唤醒你但失败了，于是我叫来了McCoy医生，然而他的尝试也没有成功。之后三次你的心跳速度达到了对人类危险的地步，医生不得不为你注射镇定剂。我只能通过精神融合将你带回来。”Spock早已不再掩饰眼神中的担忧，“Jim，当我进入你的精神时……你不在那里，只有扭曲和全然无序的混乱。发生什么了？”

Spock的话让Kirk感到愈发恐惧。自己的身体沦为一具躯壳，自己的意识被强迫卷入他人的思想里。Kirk攥紧床单，之后跟McCoy和Spock说了他的经历。

“我的天啊，Jim，”当Kirk说完后McCoy惊愕的说道，随后表情变得沉思，“可是，你怎么会进到那个Spock的脑子里呢？他当时也没有和你精神融合什么的……”

“我也不知道，老骨头。”Kirk转头，“Spock？你有什么猜测吗？”

他的瓦肯人沉吟片刻，“我的确有一个理论……”Kirk用眼神催促Spock说下去，“你说到镜像宇宙的Kirk存在于同一个宇宙的Spock的精神里，且他们不是链接伴侣，”说到这儿，Spock有些吞吞吐吐的，“唯一符合逻辑的结论便是镜像Kirk，是镜像Spock的t'hy'la——用人类的语言，它的意思是朋友，兄弟……爱人。”看到两个人人类疑惑的目光，Spock解释道，“这样的关系在两人间自动产生了一条链接，其强度远超于瓦肯人之间普通的伴侣链接，甚至能够在对方死亡的瞬间将其katra——或是灵魂——转移到另一个人的身体里。我推测这也是为什么镜像Kirk会出现在镜像Spock的精神中。”Spock看起来更加僵硬了，“但这样的转移是非正常的，通常会导致连接的破裂。而你，作为另一个Kirk的镜像体，则被那条断裂的链接所吸引。”

“这……这怎么可能！”

“我并不能确定，Jim，但这是我唯一能得出来的结论。”

McCoy叹了口气，掐着鼻梁，“我真是受够了你们这帮瓦肯人的什么精神能力。重点是，Spock你有什么办法能阻止这个吗？这东西已经对Jim有了很大的影响，我也不知道他的身体能承受几次这么折腾。”

Spock神情凝重。“我……很抱歉，Jim，我不知道怎样才能阻挡这种链接的吸引。”他顿了顿，抬起头看着Kirk焦虑的面孔，“但是我可以和你建立一条浅层链接，这样当你再次被拉进镜像Spock的精神时，我能感觉到。”

Kirk紧张的咽了一下，“那就动手吧，Spock。看来这是唯一的办法了。”

瓦肯人的手再一次按上他的精神融合点。Kirk发现他竟然下意识的准备好迎接疼痛，但事实是，Spock的精神如往常一样轻柔的滑进了他的意识。头一次，Kirk感觉对方的思想像是水流。

之后他就明白了。

是的，Jim，为了能尽快找到你我选择将我的精神的形态化为水。他感觉到Spock如是说。

之后Spock慢慢退去，精神回到肉体，手指离开脸颊。Kirk眨了眨眼，却并没有在脑海中感觉到有什么不同。

McCoy让他休息一天，之后便离开了。Kirk本想叫住一同离去的Spock，询问他们是否也是t'hy'la。但他抿了抿嘴，终究还是没有问出口。

***

Kirk洗了把脸，盯着镜中的自己——几缕头发凌乱的粘在前额，左眼有些血丝，面色依旧有些不正常的红。他双手撑在水池边缘，叹了口气，下一秒他却听到一声嗤笑。

Kirk猛地抬头，看见镜子上映出了另一个自己。镜像Kirk狡黠地笑着，一只手搭在Kirk肩膀上，但后者肩头什么感觉都没有。他已经分不清孰真孰假了。

他看见镜像Kirk张嘴，说了些什么，然后他听见了——

“你是我们逃离那个世界的唯一方法。”

Kirk醒来后感觉自己快崩溃了。他不知道在这种状态下他还能坚持多久，除此之外，更令他恐惧的是，没有人能帮他。

***

Kirk渐渐开始害怕睡觉，为了逃避那些亦真亦幻的噩梦他让自己尽可能长时间的醒着。他知道自己一定看起来很糟，但是没人能真正的帮到他，让他不会再被另一个宇宙所折磨。

他更加努力的工作，强迫自己的头脑不要闲下来，不要让那些该死的片段有机可乘。他仍是那个尽职尽责的舰长，他的工作依然出色，但是这不知怎的是会让他更心烦。

他现在已经颇为后悔当初答应了Spock建立一条链接的提议了。这是一场战争，而他输不起。他宁愿搞垮自己也不愿另一个人占据他的身体……他和Spock的身体，如果终究他忠心耿耿的瓦肯人也被卷进来的话。他跟好医生这么说过，医生拿着无针注射器的手犹豫了，Kirk知道自己暂时说服了一个人。

时间终于到了感恩节。

那天晚上，派对现场热闹非凡。Kirk欣然应邀，呆了一会儿却发现自己不知怎的总也融入不进这个环境。为了不扫船员们的兴致，他默默离开了房间。

他走在寂静空旷的走廊里，喧闹的欢笑声渐渐离他远去，最终只剩下他一个人的脚步声回荡着。感恩节，他有些苦涩的摇摇头，这个本来陌生的词居然让他感到熟悉。他看见一个匆匆路过的船员笑着跟他打招呼，感觉到自己也挤出了一个足以糊弄对方的笑容。他不明白对方有什么值得开心的，又怎么会认为他也分享着同样的喜悦。他们难道看不出他有多么痛苦，他经受着怎样的煎熬吗！当然，他是不会让他们看出来的——他不能让他们看出来。作为指挥官他不能让自己的弱点暴露在别人的眼中。但是这并不代表精神上的疼痛不存在，当他独自一人时，他会看见自己究竟是有多么支离破碎，他的生命是如何在他犯下他此生中最大的错误时消亡的。他加快走回舱房的步伐，同时听见自己身后有没掩饰好的脚步声。啊，又一个想要试试自己运气的船员。他伺机而动。

他听见声音，但他没有理会；有人握住了他的上臂，他掐着那人的手腕，回身，重重击在那人腰侧，满意的看到对方因痛苦弓起身子。他伸手，去拿自己腰间的相位枪，准备将敌人了结——

“Jim！”

他的腰上没有腰带，没有相位枪也没有匕首。

……Jim。

Kirk惊恐的看着眉头紧锁脸色苍白的Spock，这才意识到自己做了什么。他焦急地解释着，带着Spock去医疗湾，他不敢看向Spock的双眼因为他怕在其中发现受伤与背叛。

可是当他最终鼓起勇气看过去时，他的噩梦并没有成真。

所幸的是，Spock并无大碍，可Kirk就不敢这么说自己了。

***

Kirk的担忧还是发生了——今天的轮班很无聊，无聊到连需要签字的报告都没几份。Kirk掐着鼻梁，用尽浑身解数让自己保持清醒。可是不知为何今天的舰长椅实在是太舒服了，又没有紧急情况需要他处理，或许他可以小小的休息一下，对，比如歇下眼睛，十秒钟后他就会睁开。他会的。

一、二、三……

……然后Kirk发现自己被困在了镜像Kirk曾经呆过的房间。他试了一下，不出所料，还是从里面打不开。

“Spock！”犹豫了半天，他最终还是喊着瓦肯人的名字，不知道哪一位会过来找到他。“Spock！”他继续喊着，无用的捶打墙壁。许久，门终于打开了。

门外站着的是他的Spock。

Kirk如释重负。“Spock……你真的来了。”他的Spock嘴角勾起一抹浅浅的笑。“你永远不会独自一人，Jim。”瓦肯人伸出手。

Kirk握了回去。

突然之间仿佛受到外力压迫一般，墙体开始向内变形，被挤压的金属发出尖锐的叫喊，Kirk紧咬牙关，痛苦的捂着耳朵。Spock紧闭双眼，一只手扶着墙面。慢慢的压迫感不再那么强烈，空间稳定了下来。Spock拽着Kirk跌跌撞撞的往外面红光闪烁的走廊跑去。

“Spock！你刚刚是在干什么？”

“我的镜像体的精神遭到了入侵，我在维持它的稳定。一旦他的精神崩溃后，我们的心智也会被摧毁，因为我们在他们的宇宙中没有容身之处。”剧烈的抖动让二人摔倒在地，Spock再次帮他的镜像体对抗着入侵，Kirk起身，接着僵在了原地。

镜像Kirk和镜像Spock就站在他们前方不远处。

余光里他看见自己的Spock也注意到了这个情况。四个人在紧绷的寂静中站了一会儿。

“为什么你的精神会遭到入侵？”他的Spock开门见山的质问道。

对方的视线阴沉。“克林贡人和卡达西人攻破了舰队的防御，我作为旗舰的指挥官以及帝国的统治者被俘虏。不过当他们发现不能从我口中审讯出任何信息后，很快他们就会杀了我。”

“那么，很抱歉我们无法为你提供帮助。”Spock的声音冷酷，有一瞬间Kirk以为自己身边的Spock是长着胡子的那个。然而这句话只赢得了镜像Spock的一记挑眉。

“不，我不这么认为。”对方的语气让Kirk脖颈后面汗毛倒立，“当我亲手杀死我的Kirk时，我就知道我已经被这个世界抛弃。我犯了此生最大的错误，而你们能帮我弥补。”

Kirk想起了自己最后做过的那个梦，梦中另一个自己说的那句话，瞬间他明白了镜像Spock是什么意思。他宁愿自己理解错了。

在他边上，Spock身形一僵。“你不能强行占据他人的身体，这是不道德且危险的。”Spock的眼神坚硬，“我不会允许。”

镜像Spock以同样的强硬迎了上去。“我会为了我的t'hy'la牺牲一切，正如你为了解救你的Kirk不惜打破我的思想。”Kirk震惊的扭头看向他的Spock。他记得上次，大水冲来四周的墙壁消失了，他以为这只是意识形态上的变化，但他没有想到……“你我并没有不同，Spock。我们都只是想活下去。”

“但你们不能生活在一个不属于你们的世界中。”Kirk仍想继续，但这时走廊再次扭曲，可Spock没有再去费心维持他镜像体精神的稳定。他将Kirk紧紧搂在怀中，下一秒，磅礴的水流挤垮了整个船体，Spock和Kirk一起向上游去。

蓝色越变越浅，希望使得Kirk更加卖力的游着。他能看到白光，企业号舰桥上熟悉的灯光。他就快到了，马上就能接触到水面，只要他在坚持一会——

Kirk的腿突然被人拽住，他低头，惊恐地发现是他的镜像体。他试图甩掉对方，可这除了让镜像Kirk将他抓得更紧他的氧气消耗的更快之外别无他用。Spock过来帮助他，但是在慌乱中Kirk看见另一个黑影游了过来。他想要提醒Spock但是已经来不及了，因为镜像Spock牢牢抓住Kirk的双臂，拖着他和他身下的二人逼近水面。Kirk的奋力反抗结果只是扭伤了他的肩膀，瓦肯人的力量和决心此刻不容小觑。

向上，向上，白光刺眼。

***

Kirk和Spock一同从精神融合中醒来，急促的喘息着。他坐在舰长椅中，而Spock则俯身向下，手慢慢从他的脸侧滑下。Kirk能感觉到舰桥的船员们都注视着他们，但他不在乎。

“Spock……”他不知为何只是想叫他的名字，难以名状的情感哽咽在他的喉咙中。但他不明白，为何Spock在听到后会如此惊骇。瓦肯人双眼睁大，嘴唇动了几下，这才说出了他的名字。

“James。”

思想中陌生的一块震颤着，Kirk在Spock蒙上阴翳的棕色眼睛中看到了双生的呼应。Kirk感觉到颜色从自己的脸上褪去。

两个灵魂，一个声音。

不。

 

THE END


End file.
